Chapter 1: 1 month later and 1 month ago
by goust36
Summary: XXX Rosalie and Emmett skip Carlisle's doctor of the year award and get caught having sex in the living room of the house. Find out to see what happens Staring: Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. Back round charters: Edward, Alice and Jasper Rated: M for mature and XXX for adult sexual conduct


**XXX**

** Chapter 1: Rosalie and Emmett: 1 Month**

**Emmett POV**

It was about midnight when Carlisle and Esmé walked in from their hunt. There cloths soaked in animal blood. Esmé wrapped her arms around Carlisle and kissed him on his lips. I grabbed roses arm and pulled her over to me. She rapped her arm around my waist as I hold her hand. I whispered in her ear, as I pulled back her golden hair and said ' later let's go half sex in the woods, while we on are hunt'. She smiled with those lushes red lips of hers and said OK. She then whispered into my ear and said remind me to poet some good panties on. I chuckled as my cheeks flushed with redness from her saying that to me. Carlisle looked at us, with a stern face as so did Esmé. About a month ago Esmé and Carlisle coutt us, having sex in the living room of the house.

**1 MONTH AGO **

It was sun down and Rose was wherein a classy little black dress of hers, that zipped in the back and her red sole Louis Vuittons I got for her for X-mas. Me and rose where suppose to got to Carlisles doctor of the year award ceremony. But when I saw rose in her little black dress my heart stooped, if my heart was beating in the first place. Rose walked over to me as she kissed me on the lips and grabbed my arm as we where about to walk out the door. I grabbed rose by the arm and pushed her up against the wall. She said my name in a soft voice and I looked down at her. I slipped my hand up her dress and in to her panties. As she was focused on my golddish brown eyes of mine. I slowly slipped my her red ruffled thong of her, as I picked her up and carried her to the living room coach. I sat her down on the fine smoky cotton gray coach. I through my shark silver dress jacket across the room, as I got on top of rose. She bent upward and begin to un button my shirt,i raped my arm around her. As she was occupied un buttoning my shirt. I was to busy un zipping her classy little black dress of hers. I pulled it down and over her legs and through it across the room near my shark silver dress shirt. She slowly leaned back as she rapped her legs around me. I bent downward and kissed her cheek as I bent upward to undo my black leather belt. I looked down at rose, she was completely naked and I was have way there. un zipped my pants and slipped my hand down into my boxers and pulled my dick out. Rose moaned as I slid inside of her. She began to cry my name " EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT !" I kept shoving my dick up inside of her and she moaned and cried my name out. I slowly slip my hand up to perfect rounded boob of hers, as begin felt her up. She loved it when I gave her attention like this in bed, she liked it more when she did to me. I slid out of her, very slowly as I fell on the floor, with my pant raped around my ankles. Rose fell right on top of me as I let a little growl out. She grabbed my dick and shoved it up in side of her as she begin pumping up and down, up and down, up and down. I poet both of my bare hands are her perfect rounded shaped breast of hers. She loved it when I played it with her breast, especially her tits. I bent upward as I sucked nipple and her head thrust ed backwards as she called my name out, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT !. Rose bent downward to kiss me, she rapped her arms around me as so did I. We locked lips for what it felt like an hours. I fell back to the floor with Rose in my arms, still are lips were locked with echuther. Rose slowly got up, as she layed next to the floor to me. Both are body's complete naked. It was about 11:00 p.m. At night. I soon heard a car door slam. Two people walking up to the door of the house. Me and rose didn't think of it munch at first, but when I caught the sent of the two people. I soon turned to rose and told her to get up quickly and poet some cloths on. She looked at me strangely and the caught on quickly when she smelled the scent of the two people as well. But they weren't people it was Carlisle and Esmé, to vampires that are going to seriously be pissed off. I heard the door nob turning. Rose was still naked and I had gust pulled my boxers up and poet my silver shark pants on. I turned to Rose who was still naked. I ran across the living room, as rose was still looking for her re frilly thong. I grabbed her classy little black dress and through it at her. She slipped it on as I was buttoning my dress shirt. The lights came on as we turned to see Carlisle and Esmé standing in the hall. Esmé was holding Roses red frilly thong in her hand. Rose looked at me and then at Carlisle and Esmé and then at the floor. I looked at carlisle and Esmé with a stern look and then at rose, I walked over to rose as I holded her hand. She barred her face into my chest. Carlisle looked at as with a stern and disappointed look on his face. Carlisle turned to Esmé and whispered something into her ear, he then looked at us. "you two couldn't have picked a better night to do this" I looked at Carlisle and try to reason with him. But he gust turned away with disappointment, me and rose both new how important this was to Carlisle. Alice and Jasper were gone on there honeymoon trip, Edward was in the South Africa dealing with some issues of his own. mostly because Edward didn't have a mate some one to live with for forever. Alice had a vision of a girl who would one day fall in love with Edward. But its been at least six years and no one has shown up for Edward. So he packed up and left two months ago for South Africa; hasn't spoken to us since. So it was gust us and Carlisle and Esmé. Carlisle asked us to go to the doctor of the year thing as his foster kids. He expected us to be there tonight and we let him down. Carlisle sat us down on the coach I looked at the time and it was 11:38 p.m. He lectured us all night long with Esmé by his side, she healed his hand. It was about 5:58 a.m. When he was dome talking. Esmé handed rose her red frilly panties to her. I grabbed my shark silver dress jacket and roses red sole Louis buttons and we heeded up stares. I walked rose to her room as she kissed me on the lips one last time and I told her I love her, she chuckled and her cheeks went red. I smiled and she smiled, we both gazed into echuthers eyes. I slowly walked away from her as I retreated to my room. I closed my door behind me and laid down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened, I closed my eyes as envision roses beauty. That night I actuarial thought I slept, in the last 82 years.

**1 Month Later **

TO Be Continued … … … …


End file.
